Inventive concepts relate to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device including a decoupling circuit.
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices realized by using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and non-volatile semiconductor memory devices.
Non-volatile memory devices are memory devices in which data stored therein does not vanish even with a cut-off of power supply. Non-volatile memory devices may include read-only memories (ROMs), programmable ROMs (PROMs), erasable PROMs (EPROMs), electrically EPROMs (EEPROMs), flash memory devices, phase-change random-access memories (RAMs) (PRAMs), magnetoresistive RAMs (MRAMs), and ferroelectric RAMs (FRAMs). Flash memory devices may be largely classified into a NOR type and a NAND type.